Mercy and War--A Tale of Sgt Rock and Easy Company
by kalel21
Summary: An adaptation of an episode of the 1960s TV show Combat, changed to now feature DC's WWII character Sgt. Rock and the other members of Easy Company. The story explores how far the necessities of war override simple morality.


MERCY AND WAR

Chapter 1

Sgt Rock leaped over the remains of a wall and charged down the street of the bombed out French village. Behind him, Bulldozer, Ice Cream Soldier and Little Sure Shot opened up from the windows of a ruined café, laying down cover fire against the German machine gun nest located farther up the street.

Rock ran in what he desperately hoped was an unpredictable zig zag, firing his tommy gun from the hip. The German MG 42 chattered incessantly—bullets ricocheted off the broken pavement near Rock's feet. He dived forward, throwing himself behind an overturned German command car.

Bullets rattled against the car. Rock tore a grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. He paused, took a deep breath and unconsciously held it. Then he stood and fast-balled the grenade through the window containing the machine gun. A second later, the grenade exploded and the machine gun went silent.

Rock reloaded his tommy gun, then signaled the others to move forward. Sporadic fire still came from the next block—most of the rest of Easy Company was over there, trading fire with a pillbox.

Rock led his three companions towards a narrow alley—they were hoping to outflank the pillbox and take it out with the satchel charge Bulldozer was carrying. But they were still a good twenty yards from the alley's entrance when they heard the all-too-familiar clanking of a German tank. A Panther tank appeared at the end of the street, turning towards them.

"Down!" yelled Rock. They hit the dirt just as the Panther's bow machine gun opened up. Bullets whizzed inches over their heads and smacked into the pavement next to them.

They were yards away from good cover. The tank moved steadily down the street—it would be zeroed in on them in seconds.

"Smoke grenade!" yelled Rock.

"Don't got one!" replied Bulldozer. Ice Cream and Sure Shot also yelled negative answers.

Rock cursed, firing a long, useless burst at the approaching tank. They'd have to make a break for it. If they were lucky, one of them might make it.

Then the whoosh of a rocket sounded and the tank exploded. A P-51 Mustang flew overhead, coming within inches of the rooftops. Rock glimpsed the image of a white horse painted on its nose as it passed by.

"Johnny Cloud!" he shouted. "That Indian's just saved our butts."

The Mustang reached the edge of town. Tracers from German positions located in the woods there shot up at the plane. Cloud expertly wove through the enemy fire, but one tracer tore through his wing. Flames spurted out and the Mustang banked sharply and disappeared from Rock's view.

Too low to bail out, thought Rock. Hope he finds a place to set down.

But he'd still be in German territory.

No time to worry about that now. Rock and his three men stood and sprinted into the alley. Running to the opposite end, they came out near the back side of the pillbox. Two Germans were crouching just outside the closed door leading into the miniature concrete fortress. Both clutched rifles and began to bring their weapons to bear on the American soldiers.

Bursts from Rock's submachine gun and Bulldozer's BAR cut the Germans down. The Americans moved up to the pillbox door. Bulldozer set down his weapon and unshouldered the satchel charge. Rock carefully tried the latch to the door. It was unlocked.

Bulldozer pulled the fuse of the charge, igniting it. Rock pulled the door open—the sound of the two machine guns inside firing at Easy was suddenly loud in their ears. Bulldozer tossed the satchel charge inside—Rock slammed the door shut and they all sprinted back towards the alley.

The explosion tossed them all to the ground before they made the alley, but none of them were hurt. The concrete walls of the pillbox had contained the worst of the explosion. Rock thought briefly of the men inside—then set the thought aside. War is hell.

The rest of Easy, about forty of them had entered the town an hour ago to drive the Germans out, came jogging up to join them. Wildman was wearing a field dressing on his left arm, but didn't seem to be seriously hurt. Jackie Johnson told Rock "Three dead. Want me to get their dog tags?"

Rock shook his head. "I'll do it. The rest of you take cover along both sides of the street. Dig in and sit tight for now—the Krauts might be counter attacking soon." He jogged back down the street. The three dead Americans lay together in a shell hole. Rock retrieved their dog tags and spent a moment looking down at them. My responsibility, he thought. I'm supposed to get the job done AND keep my men alive. He knew this was impossible, but a part of him never stopped believing that this could somehow be made true.

He returned to his men with his thoughts centering on Johnny Cloud. The pilot had saved their lives—not just four of them, but all of Easy by keeping them alive long enough to take out the pillbox. They owed the Navajo ace and Rock would see that they paid up.

He had a fair idea of where the Mustang had gone down. If Cloud was still alive, Rock needed to get to him fast.

CHAPTER 2:

Rock picked Little Sure Shot, Ice Cream Soldier, Wildman, Jackie Johnson and Four-Eyes to accompany him and a medic (known, like all medics, as "Doc") on the mission. Doc carried a rolled up stretcher. The others carried their personal weapons (Rock a tommy gun, Wildman a burp gun, the rest M1s) and plenty of grenades and ammo.

It was getting well into evening and the sun was beginning to set behind the wooded hills. It was a beautiful sight, though spoiled somewhat by the knowledge that those hills were full of heavily armed men who wanted to kill them. Rock led his small group into a ditch near the edge of town—they'd be able to follow the ditch out into the woods without—hopefully—being spotted.

"Everyone keep your eyes open," Rock told them. "The idea is to get in, get Cloud and get out, but any intel on German positions we get won't hurt. Remember the tactical situation here. We're holding the town and Dog Company's on our left. The river's on our right. Tomorrow at dawn, while the Krauts are hopefully still paying attention to us, Fox Company crosses the river in rafts and hits them on their flank. Anything we can give Fox on German positions can help them."

With that, he led them along the ditch into the woods. Mortar fire and sporadic small arms sounded over on the left, but their own area was quiet at the moment and they made it to the woods without incident.

Little Sure Shot took the point and they moved quickly but quietly through the deepening shadows of the thick woods. Rock figured they were no more than a mile from where Cloud's P-51 went down.

Five minutes passed. Then Sure Shot hit the dirt and signaled the others to do the same.

Rock crawled up next to the Indian sharpshooter, taking cover with him behind a clump of bushes. Sure Shot pointed ahead.

About twenty yards on was a German armored car, with a heavy machine gun mounted on top. A dozen Germans—one of them a major—stood nearby. They held their weapons ready and were obviously alert, but none of them had seen the Americans.

Using hand signals, Rock led his patrol well around the Germans. Then they stood again and continued on.

Ten minutes later, they spotted the plane. Cloud had belly-flopped in a clearing and had indeed survived the crash. But a pair of Germans had beaten Rock to the plane. They were holding Cloud prisoner. Cloud stood next to the plane, with his hands behind his head. One of the Germans, a Schmiesser machine pistol and Cloud's belt and holster both slung over his shoulder, was searching the pilot. The second German held a rifle on him.

The Easy Company patrol hid at the edge of the clearing, about thirty yards away. Rock tapped Sure Shot on the shoulder, whispering "Can you take them?"

Sure Shot nodded and patted his M1. "No problem." 

Chapter 3:

Little Sure Shot licked his thumb, then used the thumb to wet the front sight of his M1. He shifted his position slightly, raised the weapon to his shoulder, and took aim. He fired two quick shots. Both Germans collapsed.

Johnny Cloud was an experienced warrior (both in the air and on the ground during his occasional missions with the ad hoc commando group called the Losers). He reacted instantly to the new situation, snatching up his belt and holster, as well as the dead German's submachine gun and ammo. Then he moved quickly in the direction of the shots, limping slightly but making good time.

Rock stood and let Cloud see him. The Navajo Ace soon joined the men from Easy and Rock led them all back the way they had come.

They made perhaps 500 yards when they all had to take cover as a large force of German infantry appeared in front of them. It was at least a company—maybe a battalion—moving from Easy's left to their right. Rock and the others watched them for a moment, then the sergeant led them at a crawl to their left. He hoped to circle around them quickly and then have a straight run back to American lines.

Then a platoon of Germans broke off from the others, moving towards Rock's group. They moved casually—obviously not looking for them. But their path would take them right on top of Easy in less than a minute.

Rock changed direction again, led his men a little deeper into the woods. When they were safely out of sight of the Germans, the Americans stood and moved at a quicker pace. By now the sun had set and the woods were growing very dark.

Soon, they came to a clearing. Rock saw no one, but a barn situated in the center of the clearing could contain anything.

They could hear the sounds of the Germans behind them, growing steadily closer.

"Jackie, come with me," he ordered. "The rest of you give us cover if we need it."

Rock and Jackie Johnson ran towards the barn at a crouch, their weapons held ready. They reached the large front doors, charged inside and scanned the darkened interior as best they could.

Something moved in the corner. Rock swung his tommy gun in that direction, his finger tightening on the trigger.

A German soldier stood up from the shadows in which he'd been crouching, his hands held high in the air. "Don't shoot—don't shoot," he gasped in English. "I… kamerad. I surrender. Please. Don't shoot."

Rock shoved the man against the wall. "Jackie, take a look around."

The barn's interior was fairly open. Despite the darkness, Jackie was able to confirm that no one else was there in less than a minute.

He went to the door and waved Cloud and the rest of Easy to join them. Moment's later, they were all together in the barn.

"Krauts are all over the place out there," said Wildman. "None of them seem to be heading towards us at the moment, though."

Rock nodded and shoved the prisoner to Jackie. "Search him." He saw a rifle lying against the barn wall. He picked it up, removed the firing bolt, then tossed it back to the ground. Scanning the barn, he saw a hole large enough to crawl through in the rear wall. Bending to look through this, he saw a nearby drainage ditch that led most of the way to the river about thirty feet away.

"We're farther to our flank than I thought," he told the others. "The river's just across the clearing from us."

Jackie had found no more weapons on the prisoner. He looked at a picture he had found in the German's pocket. Enough moonlight filtered into the barn for him to make out the image. It was a pretty young woman, a two-year-old boy and a baby.

He hesitated slightly, uncomfortable with a situation that forced him to see the enemy as a human being. Then he asked "Your family?"

The German nodded. "My wife Greta and our children."

Despite himself, Jackie smiled. "She's very beautiful. Where do they live?"

"Hamburg. She and my boy Hans. Our baby died." The German paused, searching for the English words. "The bombings. He died last year."

"Oh." Jackie searched for something meaningful to say, but then simply handed the German back his picture and turned away.

"What were you doing here?" asked Rock.

The German shrugged. "Waiting for you. I wanted to give up. I'm not… I am not a very good soldier and I thought if I hid and waited for the Americans or English to arrive, then…" he paused and shrugged again. "I want to see my wife and boy again some day."

Four Eyes was posted at the front door, keeping watch. He turned to Rock and asked "Hey, Sarge, let's make a break for it. We don't want to be around in the morning when Fox Company comes across that river."

Rock shot him an angry look that would have withered a victory garden. "Watch what you're saying."

Four Eyes looked at the German and then looked crestfallen. "Oh."

Jackie Johnson smiled. "Don't worry about it. He's not going to tell anyone about it from a prison camp."

"Everybody hush!" snapped Wildman. "Listen."

They all heard it—the clank-clank-clank of an approaching tank.

The Tiger Tank drove out of the trees a moment later and parked at the edge of the clearing, in full view of the barn. Hidden in the shadows of the interior, Rock and the others watched, trying to will the death machine to start off again, to disappear back into the trees. But after a few minutes, it was clear that the tank wasn't going anywhere.

Chapter 4:

"Nothing's ever easy in Easy," muttered Rock.

"No offense, Sarge," said Ice Cream Soldier. "But I was sick of hearing that even back in North Africa."

The tank's engine continued to idle, making enough noise to allow the Americans to converse safely with each other.

"Okay," said Rock. "We make a break for it. Out that hole into the ditch. We'll be out in the open for a few yards before we reach the river, but if we go one at a time, the dark should keep the tank from spotting us. Once in the river, just follow the current. It'll take us right to Fox Company."

"What about the prisoner?" asked Little Sure Shot.

"We tie and gag him," said Jackie. "Plenty of time to get away before they're likely to find him."

"Oh, gawd," said Four Eyes. "We can't leave him, can we? He knows about the attack."

"I will come with you," said the German. "I WANT to come with you."

Rock shook his head. "Maybe. And maybe you're feeding us a line. One yell from you while we're in the ditch and that tank'll flatten us."

Wildman patted his sheathed bayonet. "One other option."

The German's eyes went wide with fear. "No. Please, no. I will not tell. I won't."

"We can't kill him in cold blood," snapped Little Sure Shot, scowling at Wildman.

"You shot those two Krauts in the clearing, Sure Shot. What was the temperature of your blood then?"

"That was different," said Sure Shot. "This guy's our prisoner. We can't kill him."

"Why not?" said Wildman. "'Cause it's against the rules? We've been killing his friends for the last two years and I haven't heard you complain yet."

"The rules are important," commented Johnny Cloud. "We are in a war—in a situation that often requires us to set our humanity aside for what we believe is a higher good. The rules allow us to retain our humanity. To regain it afterwards. When we go home, we want to be able to live with ourselves. To still consider ourselves moral men."

"He's right," said Ice Cream Soldier. "We can't kill prisoners. Then we're no better than the Krauts."

"We're not supposed to kill babies either," said Jackie Johnson in almost a mumble. "It was American or Limey bombs that killed his kid."

"That would've been an accident," said Four Eyes uncertainly. "They woulda been aiming at a factory or something. I mean, that's right, isn't it?"

"I'm talking about a 'higher good,'" said Wildman. "If he talks, then the Krauts know Fox Company is crossing the river in the morning. How many of our guys get killed then?"

"We can't make decisions like that," said Sure Shot. "We can't play God. We haven't the right."

"I won't tell," begged the German. "I swear I won't. Please, I just want to live. I'm not a Nazi. I was drafted. I'm a printmaker, not a soldier. I just want to live."

"Oh, please," snarled Wildman. "I don't care if you're a Party member or not. You let it happen—all of you. You're having hard times and Hitler says he'll make it better. Just let him kill and pillage and murder and he'll put bread on your table and so it's okay. If a friend or neighbor does speak out, Hitler will hang him or shoot him—but that's okay 'cause he's still putting bread on your table. Don't tell me you're not a Nazi. You let the Nazis happen and you still share the blame." He drew his bayonet. "I've seen men and women and children slaughtered by your countrymen. I've seen the slave laborers. I've seen the victims of Gestapo hospitality. You're a part of all that. If you gotta die so my people can live, then I still sleep nights afterwards."

"I just…" The German fell to his knees and sobbed. "I just want to live—to see my wife and child again. Please."

Four Eyes cleared his throat. "Sarge, this is my fault. I vote we…"

"Last I heard this was a military unit, not a democracy," snapped Rock. "We do what I say, not what you all vote on."

CHAPTER 5:

They moved quickly. Rock signaled for Little Sure Shot and Ice Cream Soldier to take the point. Doc would go next, followed by the German, then Jackie. Wildman next, then Four Eyes and Johnny Cloud. Rock would take the lead.

As they prepared to make the break, Rock spoke one last time to the German. "Just follow along and keep quiet. Do as you're told and you'll live to see your family. Make any noise at all, though, and I'll make sure you die along with us."

The German nodded his understanding. He looked terrified and Rock was worried he'd panic. But the decision was made and there was nowhere to go but forward.

They crawled through the hole into the ditch. The German hesitated briefly, looking as if he might break into tears. But Jackie gave him a shove and he started moving again.

Rock went last. By the time he was halfway along the ditch, Little Sure Shot had already reached the end. The Indian leaped up and sprinted across the patch of open ground, then sank into the river. Ice Cream Soldier followed immediately. No one shot at them.

The others continued to follow. But when the German reached the end of the ditch, he froze and seemed unable to move. Rock shoved the others ahead, whispering furiously "Go. Go. We'll catch up." The rest of Easy and Johnny Cloud made it to the river unseen.

There was no time to be nice or gentle. Slinging his Thompson over his shoulder, Rock drew his field knife and brought it to the terrified prisoner's throat. "Go now," he whispered. "You have to go. I can't leave you here. If you don't go, I'll have to kill you."

The German sobbed softly. "Not a soldier…" he muttered.

"That's for sure," snarled Rock. "But you don't have to be. Go now. Just run to the river and let the current take you. You'll be all right but you have to go NOW!" He pricked the knife softly against the German's throat, drawing blood. This seemed to energize the man. He leaped up and ran awkwardly for the river. Just before diving in, he screamed loudly.

Rock swore and himself jumped up. He ran for the river. The tank's machine gun opened up behind him. Bullets cracked past him. He felt something dug at his left arm. Then he was in the river, diving deep. Bullets cut through the water around him. He felt his tommy gun slip loose from his shoulder, but ignored that, concentrating entirely on staying deep and swimming with the current. He stayed under until his lungs ached, then broke surface again. It was pitch dark—the moon had gone behind a cloud- and no one was trying to kill him.

Pain shot through his left arm and he tread water awkwardly as he let the current take him. He had no idea how long he was in the river, but eventually someone called his name softly from the far bank.

He swam over, using his left arm as little as possible. Sure Shot and Wildman helped him to shore.

"Who else?" asked Rock as Doc began to treat the bullet wound in his arm.

"Everyone but the German," said Four Eyes.

Doc held up a morphine syringe, but Rock shook his head. He'd rather have a little pain and keep a clear head. "Well, let's move out. A few hundred yards to the east should take us right to Fox's lines. Move slowly and let them take all the time they want to ID us when we reach them."

"But what about the Kraut?" asked Four Eyes. "If he's back with his people, he'll tell them about the attack."

"There's a good chance the tank got him," said Rock. "He was only a few feet in front of me and the air was pretty thick with slugs. But even if he's back over there, I don't think he'll tell." Rock shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it now. Let's just go home."

As they started out, Wildman took a spot next to Rock. "Sarge, you know I was a school teacher before the war?"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"I understand history. I think I know the value of human life. I think I'm a good person. I also think I understand what we're fighting for. Sarge, I really believe we would have been justified in killing him. I mean, who knows? A lot of our guys could die in the morning because we didn't kill him."

"I know, Wildman. I'm not judging you. You're a good soldier and a good man. You've proven that a hundred times over." Rock paused, then said "Johnny had a point earlier. Even in war, there has to be rules. Otherwise, you lose your humanity completely. Maybe you can't find it again after we all go home." Rock shrugged. "That's at least a part of what we are fighting for as well. For the right to have the choice to do the right thing, regardless of the circumstances."

An hour later, they reached American lines. The war continued.


End file.
